LOVE
by OrtonLoveXO
Summary: Old Flames Never Die.


**I'm back, and I have a new Randy Orton story. **

**Even though I have another one, it's just that I don't know where I'm going with it and I'm just generally not happy. This idea, I think, is going to be way better!**

**SO, I honestly do hope you like this story better. I might be taking characters and ideas from the other one, then taking it down later.**

**I don't own any characters from the WWE that you may recognize. I only own the people you don't know, the OC's that come from my imagination land of Unicorns, Butterflies, and Rainbows.**

**Enjoy! **

…

They were best friends, Sofia and Jessica.

And he was the guy her best friend desperately wanted to be with.

Growing up, all Sofia wanted was to be cool enough to hang out with Randy Orton.

To _be _with him.

Any chance she could, she would be around him, much to her best friend's annoyance.

To Jessica, Randy was hers.

Sofia was only four foot eight. Her jet black hair always pulled back into a ponytail. Her glasses always seem to find themselves missing or broken. The braces on her teeth were a pain in the ass, especially the time she had her first kiss with Connor.

Jessica, in Sofia's eyes, was strange yet beautiful. She was tall, even for a twelve year old, at almost five foot five. She was blonde, her short hair always kept in a bob. She always wore pedal pushers, always too short for her tall frame. And like Sofia, wore braces. She had the large breast, but still no ass.

Randy was the school's star wrestler. All he was concerned with was that and that alone. Well, besides girls. He'd date any one of them. Blonde, Brunette, Red head. Hell, if you had blue, green, pink, or yellow hair he didn't discriminate.

So why was she so madly in love with him anyway? She wasn't popular like any of them. She never had big boobs, or a nice ass. She was socially awkward. More or so the good girl. With perfect grades. Never went on dates. Never went to parties like he did. Never smoked or drank just for the hell of it.

But she really did wish that she did.

She wished she was good enough to catch his eye.

To just not be seen as his stalkers best friend?

Is that bad? That she wanted to be his? Even when Jessica put her 'claim' on him?

She'd remember when they moved to St. Louis from LA. She never had a bunch of friends to miss while she was away. Nobody to call and tell them she really needed to talk or tell all the school's gossip. This whole move was better for her. No more bullying that made her hate herself.

She was twelve, he was sixteen.

Sofia stared as she saw a boy at least almost six feet tall taking out the garbage shirtless from across the street. He may have been a boy, but he damn sure looked like a man.

She may have only been twelve, but she knew she had a crush on him.

It wasn't that kind of crush where you liked the boy and you just wanted to play on the playground together.

No, it was the kind where you wished he would hold your hand while walking you home after school. Where he would kiss you on the cheek when saying goodnight. Where you'd hope that he'd think about you at night like you were thinking about him.

And that's exactly what she did that night. She thought about him well until the morning. Her heart jumping when she saw him get into his mother's car to go to school.

It was almost like love.

And when her older brother, Victor, came home that afternoon from high school, he'd brought a friend. Walking through that door was the same boy. And man, was he even better up close.

And that's how it was until 1998, the last time Sofia and Randy saw each other. He'd come home after school, do homework, go home, then repeat the next days. And every other weekend, he and Victor would switch staying over at each others houses.

Which was the main reason Jessica was always there.

And on their graduation day, Sofia watched from their front porch as Randy and Victor hugged after he and his father piled his suitcases into their car. He was leaving for the Marine Corps, starting his new life away from St. Louis.

Away from her.

Away from everything he knew and loved.

That was the last time she saw Randy Orton.

Until Tonight.

Sofia was, no scratch that, is every man's dream.

The clothes she was wearing flaunted all of her assets. The tight leopard print skirt showing off her round ass that every man begged to get a hold of. The tight black racer back tank showing off her huge breast. And her black pumps providing an illusion of longer legs. But lets face it. She was only five foot two. Her long honey blonde dyed hair falling in loose curls down her back and shoulders just below her breast.

She shook her hips and arms in tune with the music. Her hips meeting with her best friend Josh's. They smiled and continued to dance as if they didn't have a care in the world. And tonight, they didn't.

They met when she moved from LA. He may have been her best friend, along with Jessica, but was the only true friend she had. And he was all she needed. She'd managed to get through the middle of six grade because of him. And for that, she was eternally grateful.

She was there for him when the bullies jumped him for coming out of the closet and being proud of it. She was there for him when he came out to his father. She was there when he needed a place to stay when his father kicked him out. And most importantly, she was there when his father asked him to move back in because he finally excepted the fact he was gay.

And to be honest, if he wasn't gay, they would be the perfect couple. Soul mates even.

Sofia smirked seeing a guy from across the room stare at her, licking his lips. She always loved playing the came of cat and mouse. It was exciting. _Let him come to me, if he's up for the chase_.

She looked at Josh and nodded towards the guy. "Look at that Papi over there. He worth it?"

Josh shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "Only one way to find out, Mama."

She smiled and crooked her finger at the guy. She watched as he stood up, heading straight for her. As soon as he was close enough, she disappeared into cluster of people dancing on the dance floor.

He didn't let up, though. He knew what she was doing. And to be honest, it was his favorite game as well. Some women either didn't know how to play or didn't like to. And this woman did, just his type.

The way her hair floated around her, how she smiled as she watched him, and how she kept the chase up made his pants tighten in his lower region.

He wanted, No- he _needed_ her.

When he finally caught up to her, they were in the middle of the dance floor. The way she shook his hips and turned around in a circle called out to him.

And it didn't take him long to respond.

He walked up behind her, his hands finding her hips. Their bodies moved side to side to the beat of the song. He leaned down, moving his lips to her ear. "Got you."

His words sent a shivers up and down her spine. She pulled away and turned around, making an extra effort to grind her ass against his pelvis. She smirked up at him, "What makes you think that I'm not just tired of the chase? That I got bored? Are you that conceited, boy?"

He smiled, his white teeth showing. The moment he did it, he seemed familiar, she just couldn't put a name to his face.

Shaking his head, he pulled her into him. "Feel that? That's all man, no boy there. And if you were, you would've pushed me away a long time ago. Are you just mad I'm a better player than you?"

She raised a brow, "Trust me Honey, nobody is a better player than me. I invented this game. I'm in the hall of fame, baby."

He didn't respond. Instead he placed kisses to her forehead, making his way down to her neck. But when he reached her ear, he whispered like before. "Do you want to get out of here. I have another game I want to play."

She pushed against his chest, "Hold up, big boy. You think I'm some whore? What's your name, Baby?"

He moved his hands to her ass. It was definitely bold, but it made her like him even more. "Randy."

That one word made her back up. Memories flooded her head of her childhood. They had to have more then one Randy in St. Louis, right? The Randy she knew was in the Marine Corps. Well, that was the last she'd heard.

When she remember she was standing in front of him, she looked into his eyes. "As in, Randy Orton?" He did look like her Randy. His eyes were the same shade of blue. His face structure was still the same. The more she looked, he looked more like Bob Orton.

He nodded, "Yeah? The wrestler Randy Orton? The legend killer? The Viper? Is something wrong?"

She shook her head, "I have to go." As she backed away, she nearly almost tripped over her shoes.

So many questions ran through her head, her heart pounding. Did he really just say 'The wrestler Randy Orton'? What happened to him being in the Marine Corps? When did he get out? When was she going to find out about him being back? Why didn't she get the fucking memo?

She walked over to Josh at the bar. He was talking to some guy who, by the look of it, had to be gay too. When she got his attention, she gave him the look that she really wanted to go. She turned and smiled to the guy.

Walking to their car with Josh in tow, she hurried and got into the passengers side.

When Josh got in, he turned to her, giving her a puzzling look. "Is everything okay, Mama?"

She shook her head, "No! I just ran into Randy."

His eyes widened, "Fine ass Randy from growing up?" She nodded. He drove out of the club parking lot, "Is that who you were dancing with? Well, not really dancing with, but still."

She nodded, "And I totally left like a freak! He's a wrestler now, Josh!"

Josh looked sheepish, "I uh, kinda knew that already. When you're as gay as me, and guy's are sweating and wearing baby oil while groping each other, you best believe you'd be all up in that shit."

Sometime after the club and before the morning, she was able to get a break from thinking about Randy, or so she thought. Her dream was filled with Randy putting his lips on her neck and whispering into her ear like he'd done before.

All throughout the day, she thought of him. How much he'd changed: His tattoos. His bald head. His height. His lips that she just wanted to kiss so bad. And his muscles, so perfectly toned, waiting for her to wrap her arms around them.

When it was nearly one in the afternoon, she finally decided to get up, remembering that she and Josh were supposed to meet Jessica at her house to catch up.

When she was ready and out of her room, she met Josh at the door. He looked at her and sighed, "Do we really have to go to _her_ house? I really don't want to!"

She shook her head, "Josh, she's supposed to be our friend. Plus, it's been a while since we've had girl talk. She's been so busy."

He opened and slid into the drivers side of the car. "Fine, if we must. But I'm just saying. She's the devil, nothing good comes from that Puta."

She laughed as he slid his glasses down his face to shield his eyes. "God Josh, you've such a diva."

He looked at her and snapped his fingers, "You best believe, Booboo."

…

Jessica twisted a strand of her blonde hair around her finger. "I'm in love, guys."

Josh rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we get it. I'll believe that you have this godly man when I see him."

Jessica glared at him, "Yeah, well. I just sent him a text message, he's around the corner from here. You'll get all the proof you need."

Sofia sent a look to Josh telling him to calm down. She watched as Jessica moved to the door when there was knock.

She rolled her eyes when she heard Jessica give out a high pitched scream. "Baby! Oh my god, you have to come see my friends." When she rounded the corner, Sofia gasped.

Jessica wrapped her arms around his waist, "Randy, you remember Sofia and Josh. Right?"

…

**So, there it is!**

**I really hoped you liked it. **

**Tell me what you think about the characters(there will be more later)**

**Do you have a favorite yet? Who do you really want to see? **

**Oh, and Ted and Cody will be added.**

**So, please review. And wait for the next chapter :]**


End file.
